Leptospirosis has emerged as a globally important infectious disease threat in both developing and developed countries. Using the best science available from the global community of leptospirosis researchers, the World Health Organization established the Leptospirosis Epidemiology Reference Group (all of whom are ILS members) with the goal of determining strategies to assess the global burden of this disease towards to goal of improved treatment and control. Rapid advances in the field have taken place in recent years, with publication of five complete Leptospira genome sequences, new funding by the NIAID Genome Sequencing Center of a large scale Leptospira genome project organized by leaders of the ILS in collaboration with the J. Craig Venter Institute, publication of microarray and proteomics-based research, and the integration of modern genetics and immunology into experimental elucidation of host-pathogen interactions. The VIIth meeting of the International Leptospirosis Society will take place at the Universidad Autonoma de Yucatan in Merida, Mexico on from September 19-22, 2011. The purpose of the meeting is to facilitate international, multidisciplinary communication about diverse aspects of Leptospira and leptospirosis towards the translation of laboratory advances to better methods of prevention and treatment. Topics of discussion will include the following: global epidemiology of leptospirosis and burden of disease, Leptospira genomics and proteomics, molecular and cellular pathogenesis, mechanisms of host response and protective immunity, and vaccine development. Participants will include international experts in the field, and postdoctoral and graduate trainees from the United States, Asia, Australia, Europe and Africa. Speakers will include established and new investigators in the field. Funds requested will used to primarily to support trainee travel and accommodations with additional funds allocated to support travel costs for speakers in high priority research areas such as genomic-level science. A call for trainee abstracts will be sent through US and international organizations, and efforts to target trainees will be made to senior and first authors of recently published papers and NIH grants. A specific effort to encourage applications from underrepresented minority and women applications will continue to be made. Trainees will compete for support by submitting a research abstract for support. Abstracts will be selected for support by an ILS committee. Selection factors will include quality of abstract, and the group of successful trainees will reflect geographic and gender diversity especially from resource-limited countries. Outcome of the meeting will be assessed by peer-reviewed publication by participants, particularly trainees, demonstrated enhancement of international collaborative efforts including new grant support, and trainee career advancement. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Leptospirosis has emerged as a globally important infectious disease threat in both developing and developed countries. Rapid advances in the field have taken place in recent years, with the integration of modern genetics and immunology into experimental elucidation of host-pathogen interactions. NIAID support for the 7th Scientific Meeting of the International Leptospirosis Society will advance the field in supporting the most promising trainees and by facilitating communications among the internationally-based researchers in this field.